Transformers: The Storm
by Grimlock768
Summary: This is a story from the perspective of my Transformers character Break Away it's not meant for children as it has references to some inappropriate stuff and also some bad language ti take place in a continuity filled with other continuities and I will try to make a comic as soon as I can. This character Break Away is my own his story in short is that ROTF breakaway is his brother


Transformers: The Storm

Chapter 1: Break In

After the battle is won and Megatron goes into hiding the autobots all celebrate after weeks of not having any trouble with decepticon prisoners they leave and celebrate their victory on there way to Earth. While everyone is celebrating getting drinks, dancing, and being the closest to drunk as there bodys allow them to be they celebrate their bodies into a tired state but still celebrate only they're not ready for a fight if one were to attack and the men on the bridge of the ship didn't celebrate by drinking an energon cocktail because they have to stay on course with them going to earth and also have to keep the engines running at a steady pace, the only other bot's who aren't tired are Arcee and Break Away, which they both sat at the bar drinking some shots then talking and then more shots, and it's not like no one knows there very close but there are some who believe their closer than thought. Everyone on the ship who's drunk thinks that whenever a asteroid taps the ship its decepticon but Arcee and I both know that it's not and so do the people on the bridge, so to get away from the crowed we go into a corridor and talk privately... that's when disaster strikes.

Chapter 2: Infiltration

A con come out of nowhere and tries to take Arcee and I on which was a dumb plan anyways but before we can destroy him he gets a good shot on Arcee and she's badly damaged from that and her other wounds and I know this is cliche but before he gets the killing blow I jump in and take the shot to the leg which as you might expect it fucking pushed me off the line of not totally killing everyone and killing everything in site that's bad, and as you'd expect it was a bad day for a vehicon named steve and he basically got trampled by an elephant only make that elephant a deadly killing machine with guns, extreme violence, and a grudge. After that decepticon met a very violent slow painful death I carried Arcee to the med bay while on the way killing many more decepticons including Thundercracker, Shockwave, Starscream, Barricade, Sound Blaster, Skywarp (who didn't have time to warp away), Swindle, and finally Onslaught who I met in the med bay. After the massacre I found the med bay where Onslaught was with a very badly damaged Ratchet and Kup who were both in stasis from their damage, like the other cons Onslaught stood little chance and I pulled a movie Megatron and ripped him in half. Arcee luckily healed from her wounds after the large wound was taken care of and we looked for survivors which instead of other bot's we found Megatron who knew not to mess with me right no so he ordered a retreat.

Chapter 3: Survivors

While most bot's were dead including Epsilon, Rotorstorm, Blades, and Numbskull we found a few on the bridge still alive. The bots on the ship alive included Hot Rod, Grimlock, Sludge, Slag, Swoop, Snarl, JetFire, Springer, Skids (IDW), Nautica, Bumblebee, and IronHide are all still alive and out of stasis. All the bot's on the bridge were surprised to see us alive even though they heard the noise of Megatron retreating and a lot of decepticon getting the metal punched through their spark, and not to mention bt there's a reason to why my name is Break Away, and it's all because I used to be a Decepticon but seeing a different Arcee that I now know as from being in TFP she caught my spark and made me fall for her and so after going up against her in battles usually letting her win and not even bringing backup I went and changed to the autobot side and after a ton of battles we reciprocated feelings for one another and one fateful night we didn't think and we just well you know how children are made don't you, and we never left each other's sides both literally and metaphorically, but as war would have it we aren't allowed to have partners until after a month of no battles but we couldn't stop the code from keeping us apart so with one last week left on that month I hope we don't get caught.

Chapter 4: Questions and Advice

While on the bridge Bumblebee has questions on who to ask for love after the month is over and brings these questions up to Preceptor, "Hey, Preceptor uh do you think I have a chance with Arcee?" Bumblebee asked, "No, Arcee and Break Away seem very close probable meaning that there either together right now or plan to be after the month is over" Preceptor responded, "Shit, well what about Windblade?" "No, she has already promised to Sideswipe that she will marry him after the month is over, and I know who you're going to ask about next and Chromia and Ironhide are in a relationship and Optimus and Elita 1 are o earth in hiding so there are no fembots for you to ask." Preceptor said unenthusiastically, "Jesus, how many fembots are there that are autobots there are like none!" Bumblebee said unhappily. "Well you'll find someone I mean there can't be this little of fembots in our universe, can there?" said Preceptor, "I don't know but you're the scientist of the autobots so you figure it out" Bumblebee said, " I'm sorry Preceptor I know you mean good but I just don't want to be talked to right now" Bumblebee said quickly, "It's okay, I know you feel lonely I to share that feeling but you just need space so go on ahead and go to the wreck room where you can let out your anger." "Thanks, you're a true friend Preceptor hope you find a gal that's good for you" responded Bumblebee. "Same to you old friend" said Preceptor.

Chapter 5:The return

"So where's Ratchet and Kup" asked Sideswipe, "Those two there in stasis beaten down by Onslaught before I showed up and showed him what not to fuck around with and beat into pulps" I said, "Wtf, so I'm frightened to ask but what did you do to Onslaught?" asked Sideswipe, "Oh well if you haven't noticed that the cold setting on the air is broken well that's because I broke it of the DAMN WALL AND SMASHED HIS HEAD IN THEN BROKE HIS LEGS AND SHOVED IT THROUGH HIS SPARK!" I said, "Jesus fucking Christ why the extra measurements?" asked Sideswipe now frightened of me, "Well it's because if Megatron went looking for Onslaught and found him that he would instantly know who did that damage, and he knows that even Grimlock or the Dinobots never go to that extent of damage" I said calmly, "Well wouldn't he want revenge?" asked Sideswipe, "Not if he knows what's good for him, and since he most likely does then he wouldn't want to even think about any form of revenge" I said calmly, "Whatever you say" responded Sideswipe. A few hours later we entered the Milky Way/The Orbit of the 8 ½ planets and it would only be a few more hours to reach earth, but like every other TF universe and yes I'm breaking the fourth wall so screw off critics but like I was saying like every other TF universe we get attacked by the Decepticons only it's more like another slaughter for the Decepticons and after two Decepticons were killed they retreated. "Yeah, suck on that Decepti-freaks!" Sideswipe said excitedly, "Nah, that ain' it kid they'll return an' when they do I'll punch them as hard as I did when Optimus surrendered to the humans" said Ironhide, "Oh please Ironhide you wouldn't be dumb enough not to let a women scrap some cons, would you" said Chromia. "You're right, I'd leave som' for you too" responded Ironhide. "Hey don't forget Sideswipe and I you have to leave a few cons for everyone else too" said Windblade said, "Hah, that depends on how fast ya' are" said Ironhide, "You mean how fast _**you**_ are" Responded Windblade.

Chapter 6: Kidnapped

So we land on earth you know that from reading the previous chapter so when we land we celebrate again while repairing those who were offlined when we were invaded by the cons the first time and so since our original party time shit got destroyed when we were attacked the first time so we salvaged some stuff and made decorations and there was a pole so I said "Hey Arcee maybe put that pole up show off some moves" "Ha, that's funny, you know I left that in the past" she said, "I know but we both did stupid shit like that when we were younger I know because I let you beat the living shit out of me" I said, "Really that's one of your dumbest decisions I just thought you were stupid and thought you didn't need backup" she responded, "Yeah well I wouldn't have a gal like you if I had actually fought against you, and you know that's true because after you were damaged on our first battle together I killed everyone in that con base including that bug KickBack, ah I did love seeing his face of despair" I said, "Yeah well after that you got a stern talking to from Optimus, and I remember that you hit a con so hard that there was a large dent almost reaching his spark Ratchet had to put him in extensive care and he stayed there for weeks and after that he became a bot in order to stay out of your wrath" she said, "Well you want to go talk in our room?" I asked, "Yeah sure but after the ship's fixed up I'll give you that dance you were talking about" she responded with a smirk, "Alright, I'm all in and remember that I'll remind you" I said, "Alright,well this is a promise that I won't forget" she responded. "Hey Skids how's Nautica?" Bumblebee asked, "She's doing good we still have yet to get a little private" he responded, "Okay tiger calm down there down need to know that" Bumblebee said "Sorry, just really uh well you know her body" he said sincerely, "It's okay I know what you mean" Bumblebee said not noticing what he said, "I'm sorry what did you say?" Skids said getting pissed, "Ah shit, god dammit I fucked up now" Bumblebee said, "Yeah, you did fuck up you fucked up big time" Skids said now completely pissed off, "You might want to start running, _**Bee**_ " "Yeah I might" said Bumblebee now shivering. So Arcee and I talk and We go up to Ironhide to see if we could go out " _Scouting"_ which he allows us to do, by now I think that if you're an adult you know what's going to happen, so we drive out past where the security sensors can reach and we find a conveniently placed boulder were some rocks behind it form a sort of chair where we sit cuddled and one thing leads to another and she ends up above me, and that when cons show their ugly heads.

Chapter 7: Help a Lover

Were captured by con and are knocked out and next thing I know where in a Decepticon base chained to a wall with torture devices near the entrance but I know the cons and they don't use them to torture you they use them to torture your partners. Megatron shows up and asks me a simple question, "What are the autobots plans?" which I respond with, "I don't know so don't hurt her" which I should have known not to say which at that point he knew who she was, "Ah the bot whom you fell in love with well I guess that if you won't answer now how about after I torture your conjunct" "No don't do it I'll do anything I'll return to the Decepticons, just don't hurt her" I said, "Well that's an interesting argument but what I want is THE AUTOBOT PLANS" he responded and then he did it he tortured her he burned her, her cut her but only to a point to make sure she didn't die and after a while asked me again and I responded with the same answer and then he said, "Well that's a shame I guess that this will have to end" at that point before I could even respond he shot her making me scream out "Nooo!" which he said "Calm down there all I did was shoot her with an E.M.P and she'll be in stasis forever unless you use the "Stasis Scrambler" which will bring her out of stasis" "Well how do I get it?" I asked, "You don't you take it from here and to do that well you'd have to kill many Decepticons and go through me" "What? I'll fucking kill you!" "HAHAHAHA, that's if you can get out, and anyways Devastator is a Decepticon you'd also have to go through, and I know that your strength isn't powerful enough to take down a combiner" "RRRRRRRR, You'll see you bitch" and at that moment all went red I broke out of my my chains and the warning lights go off and soon after I break the cell open there's a large group of cons ready to die.

Chapter 8: The Ending Battle

"Well Megatron your cons didn't last long, so how about you bring out that combiner I want a challenge" I say into a security camera and I get one Devastator is in the next room ready to fight. "Common Devastator what do you have to offer before your king" I asked "Nothing but my pure strength and you aren't and never will be my king" he responded, "Ah well that's a shame I guess you can go to the All Spark with your decepticon brethren" "It's you who'll go to the All Spark with your lady" he said, "Ah you know don't you well you just fucked up big time" and after a long battle I just left through one of the corridors after punching it in. and I soon came upon The "Stasis Scrambler" and grabbed it and ran towards my cell to grab Arcee and went to the exit which is where Megatron was waiting. SInce this is a love story/war story/autobot story you know the outcome but let me tell you the details since I'm fucked up in the head, it was a short battle with Megatron barely standing a chance and to make sure he was dead I took a metal pipe smashed his head into a billion pieces and I burned his body cut it into pieces and then shoved the pipe through his spark and blew his body up. I carried Arcee to the ship and put her in the med bay where Epsilon who was originally a medic took care of her. One day when she regained her conscience after we used the machine I asked, "Hey so how are you doing Arcee?" which she responded with "Huh, oh I'm doing good and who are you?" "Lets just say we were close, okay" I responded and then walked out bumping into Epsilon who said in a reassuring tone, "She was hit by an E.M.P okay so it'll take a bit for her to regain her memories, and when she did you two can resume your shenanigans" "Wait, you know?" I asked "Well no shit sherlock it's pretty obvious especially when you and her went out " _Scouting"_ so just lay low and wait, okay" "Okay, and will I be expecting my consequences very soon" I said in shame for breaking the code, "While you did break the code I think it would be reasonable that you must stay away from Arcee until I say that she is fine" "Alright I'll stay away and if you need me then I'll be patrolling the barrier's" "That's okay I think you can stay inside the ship since you brutally killed Megatron that we are safe." A few months later Arcee came out of the med bay and I was the first one to the med bay and when she came out I embraced her and she embrace back and said to me "I owe you something" and I responded with a "Yeah ya do". That's that the end of the story and I'll continue it as a series if people want it to be one.


End file.
